Cat Cora
Catherine Ann "Cat" Cora (born April 3, 1967 in Jackson, Mississippi is an American professional chef best known for her featured role as an "Iron Chef" on the Food Network television show Iron Chef America''Yancey, Kitty Bean. "'Iron Chef' Cat Cora is out of the bag", ''USA Today, March 31, 2006. and as co-host of Around the World in 80 Plates on Bravo. Early life Cora was born in Jackson, Mississippi, the daughter of Virginia Lee (née Brothers) and Spiro Pete Cora.Yancey, Kitty Bean. "What's cookin' with 'Iron Chef' Cat Cora", USA Today, April 5, 2006. Her father was of Greek descent (her paternal grandparents were from Skopelos, Greece). Her grandfather and father were both restaurateurs. When she was 15 years old, she brought a business plan to her father and grandfather, knowing they could help her. Cora's style of cooking was influenced by Julia Child, Barbara Tropp, M.F.K. Fisher and her grandmother, Alma. Career After receiving her Bachelor of Science degree in Exercise Physiology and Biology at the University of Southern Mississippi, she enrolled at the Culinary Institute of America in Hyde Park, New York. Cora has appeared on Simplify Your Life. She was also a co-host of the Food Network show Kitchen Accomplished. In January 2005 Cora co-founded Chefs For Humanity,Chefs For Humanity: About Us which describes itself as "a grassroots coalition of chefs and culinary professionals guided by a mission to quickly be able to raise funds and provide resources for important emergency and humanitarian aid, nutritional education, and hunger-related initiatives throughout the world."Chefs For Humanity: Home page She has also participated in charity wine auctions held by Auction Napa Valley. In 2006 she was hired as a paid spokesperson for InSinkErator Evolution series garbage disposals.Rovito, Rich. "Elevating the garbage disposal", The Business Journal of Milwaukee, July 28, 2006. Cora is also Executive Chef for Bon Appétit magazineCat Cora Named Executive Chef of Bon Appétit Magazine, PR Newswire, August 9, 2006. and a UNICEF spokesperson."Chefs for Humanity president Cat Cora joins UNICEF as spokesperson", UNICEF, January 20, 2006. In March 2006, Cora was the Grand Marshal for Hal and Mal's St. Paddy's Parade in her hometown of Jackson, Mississippi.Lucas, Sherry. [http://www.halandmals.com/stpat/catcora.html "Iron Chef to lead Mal's St. Paddy's Day Parade", The Clarion-Ledger, January 1, 2006] In the September 2006 issue of FHM, Cora was featured in the cooking section, where she demonstrated various recipes using items purchased from a convenience store. Cat Cora also belongs to Macy's Culinary Councils, amongst Tyler Florence, Rick Bayless, and others. She has worked as an entertainer for The Olivia Companies, a travel company catering to the lesbian market. In 2008, Cora had a voice role for the video game Iron Chef America: Supreme Cuisine. The eponymous Cat Cora, a new bar and lounge style restaurant, opened at Terminal 2 at San Francisco International Airport (SFO) in April 2011. Later in 2011, a Cat Cora's Kitchen was opened in Terminal E of the Bush Intercontinental Airport (IAH). Cora also operates Kouzzina by Cat Cora at Disney's Boardwalk Resort at The Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando, FL. Cora opened The Ocean Restaurant at the S.E.A. Aquarium at Resorts World Sentosa off Singapore in February 2013. The 63 seat restaurant is inside the world's largest oceanarium and has stunning views of deep-sea wildlife from every table. Cora is currently the co-host of the show Around the World in 80 Plates an American reality competition show that premiered on May 9, 2012 on the Bravo cable TV network. Personal life Cora is a lesbian and has four sons – Zoran, Caje, Thatcher, and Nash – with her wife, Jennifer. Jennifer bore the first three; Cat gave birth to Nash three months after Thatcher was born. She currently resides in the Santa Barbara, California area with her family. Awards * Culinary Hall of Fame Induction.Culinary Hall of Fame Induction Filmography References External links * CatCora.com * Food Network's profile of Cat Cora * Kouzzina by Cat Cora Category:1967 births Category:American chefs Category:American people of Greek descent Category:Lesbians Category:People from Mississippi Category:WomenCategory:Living people